Kieran
Kieran is one of the recurring characters in Chasing Life. He is an ex-boyfriend of Brenna. Biography Kieran is Brenna's older ex-boyfriend. They meet when Brenna goes to get her phone from the the tattoo parlour and kiss at the end of Blood Cancer Sex Carrots. He is seen as having different opinions than other people and doesn't seem to be as sympathetic when it comes to April's cancer and is known to say insensitive things towards Brenna, making her feel uncomfortable, such as blaming her cancer on the government and say that her cancer was getting in the way of their social life. Kieran is seen to care about Brenna however, and does attempt dating Brenna while she's dating Greer. Kieran notes that he wants to be "the one" however. He has noted that he doesn't really do labels in terms of relationships, but if Brenna had wanted to he would've. In The Big Leagues, we find out that he has a tramp stamp of his old english teacher's name, Rosie. Episodes In Help Wanted Kieran is seen at the Tattoo Parlour where he gives Brenna her phone. He says that there's an art gallery later and she should drop by. He is seen talking with Brenna and Ford later, and when Sean and Tyler show up, he says he did not know that they were coming. During Blood Cancer Sex Carrots Brenna is talking with Kieran and telling him about walking in on her mom and Ben, in which he tells her an incident in which he walked in on his parents. She then tells him that her dad died a couple years ago in a car accident and then asks Kieran to come with her to the dinner that her mother is making her go to. At the dinner, Brenna makes everyone really uncomfortable by asking loads of questions and Kieran gets mad at her because she just brought him to get back at her mom and the leaves. At work, Brenna apoligizes and gives Kieran her fathers book to read and they kiss. In I'll Sleep When I'm Dead Kieran is seen talking with Brenna at the Coffee shop when Greer walks over. Afterwards, Kieran comments that she's cute and Brenna tells him not to get any idea because she's gay in which he makes another snide joke. In The Family That Lies Together At work, Brenna tells Kieran about April to which he replies that it must be something in the enviroment that is causing the April's cancer in which Brenna just says she all she knows is that she's sick. Beth comes and invites her to Pretty in Pink, even inviting Kieran along as well. At the screening, Brenna, Beth and Kieran are seated and Beth invites Greer over but Greer initally refuses but Brenna insists. After the screening Kieran tries to invite Brenna over to hang with some of his friends but Beth says that her and Brenna have things to talk about. In What To Do When You're Expecting Chemo Brenna and Kieran are at the coffee shop and Kieran tells her that April having cancer is impeding on their social life, a statement he later retracts. Brenna then admits to having feelings for Greer, noting when Kieran asks, she doesn't do labels. She asks if she can date them both and Kieran hesitantly says yes. At the party, Kieran stops by with a present for April. He asks why Brenna didn't invite him and she says because Greer is going to be there but he comes in and stays. When Greer sprays Brenna with the water gun, both Kierana and Ford appear jealous in which Ford drags Kieran out of the room. Later, Brenna walks in on Kieran and Ford making out and is angry at them though Kieran notes that they're not exclusive. Kieran says that he thought he could do this but he can't because he wants to be "the one". When Greer walks in he notes that Brenna was going to tell them which one of them she's going to pick. When Brenna picks Greer Kieran walks out, hurt. Kieran is next seen in New April in the coffee shop with Brenna and joking around about a girl. Both Kieran and Brenna both seem to be happy that things are no longer awkward between them and that they've both moved on. Kieran asks Brenna about and she says that she's coming back "tomorrow, thank God" and that Greer's parents can "kiss her ass". Kieran is then seen in The Big Leagues at the tattoo parlour and is invited to go out with Greer, Brenna and Ford. Greer later yells at Kieran for not giving her a tattoo and he and Brenna talk about Greer and their concern for her, making her angry that they are talking about her behind her back. Kieran gives Brenna and Greer space to talk and later offers to let them stay so that Greer does not have to be alone. Romantic Relationships * Brenna''': '''Broken Up ** '''Started: '''Help Wanted ** '''Ended: '''What to Expect When You're Expecting Chemo *** '''Reason: '''Kieran made Brenna choose between him and Greer and Brenna chose Greer. Category:Characters Category:Males